Accidentally In Love
by BritishIslesDame
Summary: Denmark x Reader. Your drama class was finally given the culminating assignment for the year. You were paired up with the one man you disliked the most in the class. Later, you learned he was the cure.


You were sitting in you Drama class beside your friend Elizaveta. You cast a glance around the room, the floor was a black speckled linoleum, curtains in front of you giving the room it's own small stage. Posters of musicals and plays hung scattered on the green walls. The class was filled with talking and sounds of laughter from the many students in the fourth period class.

"Apparently we have a culminating project to do today." Elizaveta stated, trying to talk over the noise.

"Really? Wonder what it is." You groaned, you hated the culminating projects in Drama. The teacher would usually pick the groups, and with your luck you'd be stuck with someone you hated.

"I hope that we get to pick our partners this time." Elizaveta sighed, as she played with a strand of her light brown hair.

"We probably won't get to, since when has she ever allowed us to do that?" You laughed.

"Very true, I just hope I don't get paired up with Gilbert." She spat, glancing over to the said albino who sat on the other side of the room who happened to be sitting with the rest of the Bad Touch Trio.

"You love him just admit it." you cooed. Which caused the Hungarian to blush violently.

"I do not!" She argued.

"Class! Settle down!" your teacher Mrs. Violet called, trying to get everyone's attention.

At the sound of the teacher's voice, most students quieted down. Except for one. His loud voice still echoed through the room, his accent easily identified him. Mrs. Violet glared at said man, you turned behind you to see Mathias still talking loudly to an annoyed looking Lukas. Lukas pushed the Dane to get him to stop talking, his loud voice then went silent.

"Sorry Mrs. Violet."hHe smiled at the angry looking woman.

"Anyway, today we'll be starting our culminating project for the year." She stated as she paced back in forth in front of the class. "You will be paired up and have two weeks to perform a skit which I have personally selected for you. You will need to have a full production, you will be in charge of sound, lighting, costumes and props."

At the mention of assigned partners most of the class groaned and shouted in protest. Especially the Scandinavians behind you, who usually liked to stick together.

"Now class, it won't be that painful. Now listen closely as I call out the partners and hand out the scripts." Mrs. Violet smiled.

"Elizaveta and Gilbert." the instant you heard the two names together, you burst out laughing. Earning a glare from Elizaveta and strange stares from the rest of your class.

Elizaveta walked up to Mrs. Violet and grabbed the script, you heard her mutter something to Gilbert who stood beside her. Your friend came back to her spot beside you in a huff, angry at the situation she was now in. Your teacher went through many names off her check board. There were only a few people left including yourself.

"_ and Mathias." You heard you teacher say.

Your eyes widened in surprise. Elizaveta's laughter filled your ears.

"No," you repeatedly muttered.

"Yes." Eliza laughed.

You hesitantly got up from the floor and walked over to your teacher who handed you a script. You peered down at the title, _Accidentally In Love_ the typed title read.

'_Great, I am stuck with an alcoholic, hyper, loud mouth, attractive, charm-wait what am I saying? I don't like him that's impossible_', you thought to yourself, shaking the thoughts out of your head.

"You know what? Now I am glad I got Gilbert." Eliza laughed as you took your seat beside her.

"Shut up." you stated, closing your hands into a fist. Which crumpled the script.

"You have the rest of class to start preparation." Mrs. Violet smiled.

'_This is going to be a long two week_s', you mumbled.

* * *

"Hey, hello, hej." Mathias repeatedly said, poking your arm.

"Would you stop." you spat, swatting his hand away.

"You aren't listening to me!" He huffed.

"Why would I want to." You retorted falling backwards onto the floor so that you were lying on the linoleum.

"I am King of Northern Europe! Of course you want to listen to me." Mathias proclaimed.

"You are one person from Denmark, you aren't King of anything." you spat.

"How do you know I am from Denmark?" he asked.

"I heard you speaking Danish. English may be my first language but I still can understand some Scandinavian languages." you replied.

"See you even want to speak my language." the Dane laughed.

"I said Scandinavian languages! You do realize there is more than one country that's apart of Scandinavia right?" you asked looking up at Mathias.

"Of course, but I am the best." he smiled.

"I am the best." you mocked. "Did you memorize your lines yet?"

"Nope, we have all the time in the world." he smiled resting against the wall.

"How much longer will it take to cure this." you rehearsed.

You patiently waited for Mathias to say his line. Instead he just starred at you, like he was in a trance. You snapped your fingers in front of his face to try and get him to pay attention.

"What? Sorry." The Dane uncharacteristically blushed.

"It's your line." you scoffed.

"Right." he stuttered. "I don't know, but I hate the feeling."

"You think I like it? They told me it was a disease! I have a disease!" You argued.

"I may hate, the feeling but I know that it's not a disease." Mathias smiled getting closer to you. Your faces were now inches apart, for a while you just starred into his blue eyes. Sudden realization hit you, and you backed away blushing as did Mathias.

"I think that's enough practice for today." you mumbled.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." he blushed walking away.

'_Shit, I think I love him_', you groaned to yourself.

* * *

"I think I love her." Mathias confessed to his friend Emil.

"You think?" Emil asked, he meant it more as an insult than a question.

"Okay I do love her." Mathias sighed.

"I thought you didn't want love anymore." The Icelandic male stated.

"I didn't! This was so unexpected, so-"

"Accidentally?" Emil smirked.

"Yeah, I am accidentally in love." Mathias softly smiled.

"You should tell her." Emil stated.

"I will, and I have the perfect way of doing it." Mathias proclaimed.

"Emil! Say it!" Lukas yelled from down the hall.

"No!" the Icelandic male shouted.

"Big brother!" Lukas responded.

"I want to be called big brother too!" Mathias smiled.

"Go drink beer or something." Emil grumbled.

"With pleasure." the Dane stated walking away from the annoyed man.

* * *

"How much longer will it take to cure this?" You sighed sitting on a bench, your white dress flowed around you.

"I don't know but I hate the feeling." Mathias replied looking out into the audience.

"You think I like it? They told me it was a disease! I have a disease!" You cried.

"I may hate the feeling but I know it is not a disease." Mathias replied turning around and kneeling in front of you, grasping your hands tightly.

"It is, it was all an accident." You stated softly.

"So? What if it was?" Mathias questioned.

"We could die from the disease!" You argued.

"I heard stories about love when I was little, it's not a disease. I heard it's a beautiful thing between two people who deeply care about each other." Mathias smiled.

"Do you have the disease?" You asked.

"Yes, all because of you." Mathias smirked, leaning forward and brushing his lips against yours.

You were surprised since this wasn't in the script and was the Dane's own actions. You sighed contently and began to kiss him back. Wolf whistles and cat calls sounded from the audience, as the two of you pulled apart and smiled at each other.

"Bravo!" Mrs. Violet cheered. "Mathias next time, no signs of affection in class." She warned.

* * *

"Mathias what was that all about?" you asked confused, you two were walking outside. School was over, and your feelings were everywhere.

"Why, whatever do you mean?" he laughed, you playfully pushed the Dane.

"You know what I mean." you smiled, brushing a piece of hair behind your ear.

"Well let's just say I have a disease." he replied.

"I think I may have the same disease." you stated, stopping and turning to face the blonde haired Dane.

"Well then, I guess this is the only cure to save you." he sighed, leaning forward and placing his lips on yours. It was a sweet innocent kiss.

"Accidentally in love?" You asked when the two of you pulled away.

"Jeg elsker deg." He smiled pulling you into a hug.

"I love you too." You confessed resting your head on his chest.

"Gilbert! Get away from me!" you heard Eliza scream at the albino.

"You know you want the awesome me!" he replied.

"Get away from me!" she yelled.

"Now only if they could see they have the disease." you smirked.

"They'll find out some day. Now do you still need the cure?" the Dane winked.

"Yes." you giggled, as you placed your lips of the Dane's again.


End file.
